Heaven By Your Side
by AveryCatalina
Summary: First, hatred. Then, friendship. Then...


--People Call It "Love"—

Chapter 1[POV: Krystal]

_She's so pretty. She's the smart kid. She's Miss Popular. People would die to be her friend._ That was people's common answers when they were to be asked about me. But that was way before. Before my Mom left my Dad for another man. Well, I can't really call her my Mom. Moms are supposed to be the person you look up to and other things I don't give a crap about. Now, they call me, _the daughter of those two season actors, or the girl whose Mom is a slut. _Well, I guess that's life, right? People leave you. Here's the thing: I don't give a damn. .blah. Whatever. Well, today is the first day of my last year in school. FINALLY!!! My alarm clocked sounded by 6:00 A.M. It was too deafening, I swear. My chamber maids had hurriedly turned it off before I could move. Well, they had to or else I would scream at them. By 6:50 A.M., I was out of the house and in the car. Even though it was hard to decide whether I would wear my 3 inch heeled closed shoe, Salvatore Ferragamo or my strappy D&G sandals, I wouldn't want to be late for this day. Even though I'm glad I'm getting out of highschool, I admit, I will miss it. When I got in the campus, people stared at me...Of couse, I stared them down too. I immediately went my class for homeroom. This year, believe it or not, my adviser was the WORST. Mrs. Anderson, I think, was her name. She wore an anklet under her stockings and gosh, her hair looked like it was wrestler by these creatures...ugh! I didn't want to stare at it. Luckily, her stupid, useless speech had to be cut for some new students. Again, I don't give a damn.

Chapter 2: [POV:Jaejoong]

I never thought I would be able to last a year in highschool, let alone finish it. Honestly, I'm not the school type of guy. It'd be better if my parents just allowed me to stay at home and do whatever I want to do. But, they gave me an ultimatum: highschool or military school. Military school??? No freakin' way. Well, guess I just have to suck it up, right? When I entered my class, I thought, _Hey, at least there was no student who flicks his boogers at the back of your neck or anyone who can't stop coughing. _This school waqs better though. Neat students. Although most of them were rich kids, some were still the geeky kind. Well, I'm a new student...for the 3rd time. We've been moving around for some time and landed here in Beverly Hills, thank God. So, as what new students do, I had to introduce myself. Of course, I just said my name. "Jae" was all I said.

Chapter 3: [POV: Krystal]

I didn't have time to go and get food for recess. I had to go to the place where the actors, scriptwriters and student directors stayed. Of course, I'm the student director and the President of the Theatre Arts Club & Committee if I may say so. We had to start auditions immediately for the next play... Antony and Cleopatra.

If only the principal didn't beg me to be the student director, I wouldn't agree. Only 0.5% of the school's population new how to act. That's not saying that they could all be accepted for the play, plus, others who had hope in acting were either busy in the debate team or a cheerleader. Now, tell me, how am I supposed to find some who can act for my play granting that they're acceptable for the role??? Too skinny. Too fat. Too sloppy. Inferior. And oh, there was this girl who auditioned for Cleopatra, guess what, She actually had 50% of what it takes to be her character. I guess that's where I cut in, right??? Oh no. God knows how long I can stand this.

Luna: Girl, chill out. I can see your eyes falling off the ground.(laughs loudly)

Krystal: You're laughing? You're actually laughing? How can you take this? This is social suicide!

Luna: Sis, it's not like that's something new! Kids in this place CAN'T ACT. That is a given fact. I think you should just play Cleopatra.

Krystal: I'm the director. Do you really think I can do it?? (knocks on Avery's head) Knock, knock! Anybody home? (voice is louder to able to heard by the other students) Okay guys! Auditions are over. The list will be posted tomorrow. 8AM sharp.

Then, a girl suddenly walks up to my table. She was okay. And by okay, I meant she wasn't wearing anything stupid or humiliating. She was actually decent.

Girl: Um, excuse me. Can I still audition?

Krystal:(body temperature rises by 3degrees) No, you can't. Didn't you just hear me? I said, auditions are over. I f you wanted to audition, you should've been here earlier.

Girl: (nervous)But--...

Krystal: (furious) No! If you are serious about acting and joining this play, you have to set your priorities. You are not permitted to audition... Excuse me. (walks out) Let's go Avery.

(hallway)

Luna: Woah! What was that???

Krystal: She was inconsiderate. You know how much I hate people who don't know what's more important.

(bumps into Jaejoong)

Krystal: (bag falls) Oh my--! Aah! You stupid, reckless... ugh! Do you know how much this bag costs? This is more expensive than everything you're wearing combined and added..Maybe even if you multiply it 5 times. Watch wear you're going, will you?

Jaejoong: Wow! You sure have a loud voice for a small girl. It's just a bag--...

Krystal: Just—a bag?! Are you kidding me? This is a Fendi bag. A designer bag. It's not even out in the, market yet. Oh, let me guess, you haven't heard of this brand yet? And for your information Mister, I am NOT small. I am petite. There is a difference. A huge one.

Jaejoong: (talks to Avery) Um, excuse me Miss, is this your...f-friend? (laughs)

Luna: yes.

Jaejoong: Oh. Can you tell her to shut up please? And please tell her that I don't give a damn about her bag or whatever she's wearing.( walks out)

Krystal: (screams) Hey! You come back here! I'm not yet done with you! Ugh!

Luna: (shy) Um..sis, shhhh!... Didn't you recognize who that was?

Krystal: No. Should I know who that was?

Luna: (shocked) Uh..yeah! That. Was. JUST Matthew Lewis Clark. The son of the ever famous Sandra Clark, the son of your Dad's partner in your ever humungous business!

Krystal: Oh my--...what??? Why didn't you tell me???

Luna: Uh-- maybe because you were yelling and screaming at him?

Krystal: Oh my...gosh. If Dad hears about this--...

Luna: (shakes Krystal) No...no, no, no. You're Dad will not hear about it because you are going to apologize to him immediately.

Krystal: (speechless)

Luna:...Krystal...

Krystal: (laughs out loud) Are you serious?! Me?! Apologize?! Of course not! Over my body! NO. Never.


End file.
